


Persistencia

by YNAkuma



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Lewthur - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: El resentimiento aún está ahí, ¿por qué ahora le preocupa tanto?
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Está muerto. No tiene cuerdas vocales y lo único que puede usar como voz es una mezcla de peculiares sonidos espectrales; le desagrada, le asusta llamarlo con esa voz que es todo menos humana.

No ha sido capaz de llamar a Vivi, ¿por qué nombraría al joven mecánico con esa desagradable voz?

Es capaz de simular la apariencia de su viejo recipiente humano pero al final sigue siendo un alma vengativa, alguien —o a estas alturas algo— que guarda rencor contra quien era su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué se molestaría en usar su nombre?, ¿por qué concederle ese capricho a quien le hubo matado?

No.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo sabe que algo está mal y que, aunque su deseo de venganza le ha cegado, Arthur no sería capaz de hacer lo que él cree que hizo.

Sin embargo es difícil para él aceptar esa posibilidad porque entonces...

Desvía la mirada, esto no le está llevando a nada.

Observa al joven blondo descansar —finalmente— en el sofá de la sala de aquella mansión que ha creado como su morada. Le ha tomado varios días poder cerrar los ojos; lleva círculos oscuros debajo de éstos, aunque los ha tenido desde antes de que decidiera llevarlo consigo.

Cuando estaba vivo no era extraño verle con ojeras, pero esta vez no cree que se deba a sus trabajos de mecánica.

¿Qué puede tenerlo así?, tan lleno de preocupaciones y ansiedad.

Intenta alcanzar su rostro, sin embargo tan pronto ve sus blancuzcos falanges se detiene. ¿Cómo podría tocarle con esas manos? Hace un puño de su mano y baja el brazo, dejándolo a su costado.

Se limita a verle dormir mientras un dolor agudo le molesta en el pecho. El resentimiento aún está ahí y no comprende por qué ahora le preocupa su bienestar.

No se atreve a llamarlo y mucho menos tocarlo.

¿Qué hay con este repentino cambio?

En su cráneo se marca una expresión afligida y por un instante sus pupilas se desvanecen. Podría matarlo, sería tan sencillo, tan fácil, mas no puede siquiera levantar los brazos.

Sus pupilas reaparecen y hace algo que no quiere pero necesita.

—Arthur.

Lo nombra. Se siente extraño, ajeno, ya no puede sentir las palabras contra su paladar, sobre su lengua; no es igual a como lo recuerda cuando estaba vivo, pero sus huesos vibran y está tentado por pronunciarlo de nuevo.

—Ar— pero se corta.

El muchacho se mueve sobre su sitio, se gira para quedar sobre su costado izquierdo y le da la espalda. ¿Podría haber escuchado eso?, lleva su mano hacia su rostro y la pone donde antes solía estar su boca.

Temeroso retrocede y espera en silencio hasta ver una reacción en el joven mecánico, sin embargo nada sucede.

Quiere volver a llamarlo pero no quiere tentar su suerte.

Da media vuelta y se retira hacia las escaleras en el vestíbulo para ir a su recámara, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Arthur ha fingido estar dormido.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados y simula seguir durmiendo. No está seguro cuánto tiempo ha pasado, el tiempo no parece avanzar dentro de ese lugar; abre uno de sus ojos y lentamente gira la cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro y cuando se cerciora de que está solo en la sala, suspira.

Es un suspiro largo, deja escapar el aire en sus pulmones y se endereza en su improvisada cama, sentándose. Mira hacia el umbral de la habitación y siente algo de culpa mientras que algunos sentimientos le sofocan.

Le ha llamado, ha dicho su nombre con una voz distinta a la que recuerda pero que sabe sólo puede pertenecerle a Lewis. Cómo ha añorado escucharle de nuevo.

Los días en que el joven era parte de la pandilla le figuran tan lejanos y le sigue siendo imposible creer que esté muerto. Pero lo ha visto, lo ha sentido. No hay calor que emane de su cuerpo y no queda nada humano en él.

Ese Lewis lleno de ira y rencor es aquel por el cual perdió varias noches de sueño con el fin de encontrarlo.

Es el Lewis que tanto quiso.

Sube las piernas al asiento y se abraza a éstas. Se hubo prometido que jamás hablaría de esos sentimientos mas no puede seguirlos ocultando ahora que sabe que Lewis está muerto.

Siempre han estado ahí, persistentes.

Aprieta el abrazo que mantiene en sus piernas y hunde el rostro en el hueco que queda entre sus muslos y su pecho. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando se despierta no sabe qué hora es. Recuerda haberse quedado abrazado de sus piernas y ahora está recostado con una manta cubriéndole.

Se sienta y toma el borde de la manta, ¿de dónde ha salido?

De repente algo choca contra su mejilla y sólo atina a quedarse paralizado completamente aterrado. El tacto es frío y al mirar de reojo descubre que es uno de aquellos singulares fantasmas que siguen a Lewis. Se refriega como un pequeño animal en su rostro y no entiende porqué lo hace.

No sabe si puede tocarlo o si acaso es buena idea hacerlo pero lo intenta. Levanta su mano protésica para acariciar lo que debe ser la espalda de la criatura sin embargo antes de que le toque ve una figura en el umbral de la habitación y se detiene abruptamente.

Es Lewis. Tiene los brazos cruzados y no puede ver sus pupilas en las vacías y oscuras cuencas de su cráneo, no parece muy feliz.

El fantasma de tono violáceo se aleja y va a donde está aquel que fue su amigo cuando estaba vivo. Intenta llamarle pero su voz no sale y sólo puede verlo retirarse.

Eventualmente tendrán que conversar, dejar las cosas en claro y deshacerse de cualquier malentendido que pudiera haber entre ellos. Porque Lewis ya ha intentado matarle y no entiende la razón.

Le echa un vistazo a su brazo mecánico, quizá esté relacionado con la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo.

Trata de recordar qué pasó con exactitud esa vez sin embargo en su mente sólo aparecen vagas imágenes de ello que le dificultan armar algo coherente. No duda que Mystery sepa más de lo sucedido pero las veces que le ha preguntado el cánido siempre termina callando, por Vivi.

Ese es otro problema: Vivi no recuerda a Lewis y parece que Mystery cree que es mejor así.

Lleva la mirada al umbral, donde el fantasma estaba parado, entorna los ojos y entonces la comprensión llega a él: el can siempre lo ha sabido.

¿Y por qué se ha quedado callado?, si le hubiera dicho que Lewis estaba muerto habría dejado de buscarlo.

Pero sabe que es mentira.

Se levanta de su asiento y mira por una de las ventanas mas no consigue ver otra cosa que una densa oscuridad. Sale de la habitación para buscar algo de comer y se encuentra en el vestíbulo, mira a todos lados esperando ver a Lewis y al no verlo su instinto de supervivencia le hace buscar una puerta. Sin embargo donde debería estar la puerta principal sólo hay un muro, es de esperarse.

¿Qué planea hacer Lewis al tenerlo encerrado?, ¿cuáles podrían ser sus intenciones?, suspira, realmente necesitan hablar. Cruza el vestíbulo mientras piensa en cómo llevar una conversación con el fantasma y por el momento busca la cocina para comer algo, no ha probado bocado alguno en un par de días.

No está seguro qué pretende al mantener a Arthur consigo, ha terminado salvándolo por razones que no entiende —y que probablemente no entenderá— y en lugar de alejarse y permitirle regresar con sus amigos terminó llevándoselo. Sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de la pandilla dé con la ubicación del rubio y no puede permitirlo.

Por lo menos no hasta que descubra qué sucede con él.

Regresa a la sala esperando encontrar a Arthur dormido mas sólo encuentra el sofá vacío con la manta hecha a un lado. Camina hasta el mueble y coge la frazada, no percibe nada, ni un atisbo de calor, y frustrado manda a sus _dead beats_ a localizar al joven.

Una vez se queda solo mira con detenimiento el lugar que el mecánico ocupó.

¿Podría ser que Arthur tenga miedo de él?, es comprensible, después de que intentara matarlo, pero no puede evitar que esa posibilidad le moleste. El semblante en su cráneo se muestra enojado y un tanto dolido, ¿qué ha pasado?

Se siente extraño por toda esta situación, jamás hubiera pensado en desear tomar la vida de su mejor amigo como venganza por haberle hecho lo mismo y está confundido porque ignora las razones del joven rubio; en un principio pensó que era a causa de los celos pero Arthur y Vivi no parecen estar juntos.

Estruja la manta entre sus descarnados dedos, no quiere el miedo de Arthur y apesar de que aún siente rencor tampoco quiere mancharse las manos con su sangre.

No podría matar a su mejor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Toma la pieza con ambas manos y aprieta la frazada con fuerza, hasta que las puntas de sus falanges tocan sus metacarpos. La arruga, la maltrata y se inclina, recargando la frente sobre sus desnudos nudillos cubiertos por la manta.

Detesta esto.

Pronto abandona la habitación en búsqueda del joven mecánico, tiene que hablar con él, aún si le teme, si le odia y aún si su deseo de venganza persiste.

Cuando estaba vivo las cosas estuvieron mal entre ellos en algunas ocasiones y por experiencia sabe que si él no toma la iniciativa Arthur jamás lo hará. Jamás dirá nada.

Sus dead beats se encuentran con él y le llevan hacia donde está el rubio: el almacén.

Al pasar al cuarto repara en algo que antes no y apesar de que lo hubo visto simplemente lo pasó por alto.

Arthur ha perdido un brazo.

El joven de mechones brunos está haciendo reparaciones a la prótesis que supone él mismo se ha fabricado y está demasiado concentrado que no ha advertido su presencia, y espera que no lo haga.

No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que vio al blondo tan relajado. Desde que está con su tío la mecánica pasó de ser un pasatiempo a su forma de vida. Arthur se enfrasca en su propio mundo, se olvida del que está a su alrededor y le encanta; pocas veces se ve reluciente como cuando repara cosas así que en ese momento le es imposible quitarle la vista de encima.

Porque por un instante se siente vivo.

—Listo —escucha al otro murmurar.

Lo ve hacer a un lado las herramientas que ha usado sobre la mesa de trabajo y entonces se pone nervioso. Arthur le verá y no quiere que huya mas no consigue moverse de su lugar. El más bajo se gira en la silla que ocupa y sus ojos ámbar se abren de par en par mientras se quedan fijos en él.

Frunce el ceño con desengaño, no quiere que ponga ese gesto. El muchacho se ve aterrado y se arrepiente de haberlo traído con él.

Trata de no alarmar al joven y se acerca tan lentamente como le es posible. Cada vez que la distancia entre ellos disminuye el rubio se hace más pequeño en su sitio, con obvio terror. Alza su mano derecha y la extiende para tomar la muñeca de su brazo protésico, al verlo Arthur cierra los ojos y se encoge esperando que le lastime y entonces vacila.

Su mano se queda a medio camino de tomar el brazo del más bajo y casi se rinde. No podría alcanzar a Arthur así, piensa, pero se obliga a hacerlo.

No percibe nada, justo como con la frazada: no puede sentir el metal de su prótesis. Se siente frustrado e intenta restarle importancia porque quiere saber qué sucedió después de haber muerto.

Pero no consigue hablar. No quiere usar esa voz que le figura tan ajena y que no hace más que recordarle que ya no está vivo.

—¿...Cómo? —empieza, advierte que el joven se sobresalta y el ceño en su cráneo se acentúa en un gesto lleno de angustia —, ¿cómo pasó? —pregunta finalmente.

Arthur se mueve y le ve a los ojos, su mirada antes llena de terror muestra incredulidad y algo más que no logra descifrar porque baja la mirada.

Tal vez no debió preguntar. El blondo parece renuente a contarle, frunce los labios y no dice nada durante un par de minutos.

—Fue aquella vez que fuimos a la caverna —no le está mirando y cuando lo hace, lo hace desde abajo, como si no quisiera continuar —, aquella vez que desapareciste —pero lo hace.

¿Desaparecer, dice?, quiere debatir sobre el uso de sus palabras pero en lugar de eso calla y escucha atentamente al muchacho, debería ser suficiente para esclarecer algunas cosas. Le cuenta su parte de la historia y con cada palabra se convence de que el mecánico no tiene idea de cómo murió.

—Perdí el conocimiento —se encoge de hombros, haciéndose más pequeño —, cuando desperté ya estábamos en el hospital... sin ti.

Ni siquiera sabe con exactitud cómo perdió el brazo.

—Mystery jamás me dio respuestas, así que tenía que buscarlas, solo.

No ha sido Arthur quien le hubo matado.

Inesperadamente ve al joven temblar y al fijarse detenidamente se da cuenta que está conteniendo el llanto.

No puede controlar sus emociones, se han acumulado durante meses y ahora le sofocan, le asfixian lentamente y no puede mantenerlas embotelladas más tiempo.

Por un momento entró en pánico al ver al fantasma a escasos metros de su persona, observándole en silencio, y el terror se apoderó de él cuando lo vio acercarse pero cuando escuchó su voz, esa voz que era y no era la de Lewis, todo se derrumbó.

—Te... te bus—

Ah, no puede.

Intenta retener los sollozos y cubre su boca con la mano derecha, Lewis aún sostiene su brazo protésico. Su respiración se estropea y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—¿Arthur?

Aclara su garganta y mira las pupilas violáceas del más alto —Te busqué... en todos lados, Lewis —su propia voz se quiebra —, en todos... lados.

El fantasma le suelta y parece retroceder, como si le asustara lastimarlo pero no podría hacerlo. Ha estado herido desde mucho antes. Así que se levanta y ante la desorientada mirada del otro se acerca para abrazarle.

Lo sostiene con fuerza, recarga la frente en su pecho y llora por todos esos días que pasó en vela, por todas esas noches en las que no encontró nada. Y aunque no es precisamente lo que esperaba no puede estar más aliviado, aprieta el agarre en su abdomen y trata de ignorar el frío que emana de su ser así como las costillas del mayor que se hunden bajo sus brazos.

Lo ha extrañado tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

Es algo que esperaba, no le sorprende en lo absoluto la falta de respuesta al gesto que ha tenido con él pero aún así es inevitable que se sienta un poco decepcionado de que Lewis no correspondiera su abrazo.

Ha sido un tanto incómodo alejarse de Lewis después de abrazarlo y no ha sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos desde ese momento. Sólo atinó a poner una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello mientras se reía con nerviosismo y ha tenido que salir de ahí antes de que su corazón explotase.

Es Lewis después de todo, aquel que tanto ha querido.

Ha regresado a la sala y se ha hecho un ovillo en el asiento del sofá cubriéndose con la manta que hubo usado antes. Como si ésta fuera suficiente para esconderse, aunque a estas alturas no está huyendo de él, sino de sus propios sentimientos.

Quiere dormir, o al menos eso intenta, porque así no tiene que pensar en cosas innecesarias, mas no puede. Piensa en el pasado, piensa en sus amigos y piensa en Lewis.

Y en la falta que le hace.

Percibe la ausencia del chico y a pesar de que el cuerpo del otro ahora no emana calor alguno hay rastros de ello en sus brazos. Pensarlo le entristece. Se abraza de sus piernas para deshacerse de la molestia sensación y cierra los ojos intentanto engañar a su mente.

Sin esperarlo cae dormido otra vez.

Al despertar tiene un poco de frío y debe ser por ello que ha terminado despertándose. Frota sus párpados con las manos y al abrirlos se encuentra con la mirada de Lewis.

Se levanta de manera abrupta, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá. El fantasma le mira fijamente y no sabe qué hacer, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?, ¿le ha visto dormir acaso?

—Hablas mientras duermes —dice Lewis al tiempo en que se acomoda en el sillón.

Aquello no hace otra cosa que ponerle más nervioso, ¿qué pudo haber dicho?, quiere preguntarle pero no está seguro de que realmente quiera saber.

Se relaja y recupera la compostura entretanto se sienta en el mueble justo como su compañero.

Inevitablemente se encoge de hombros, totalmente avergonzado, por un momento ha regresado a esos años donde Lewis aún estaba vivo, casi se siente como si lo de la caverna nunca hubiera pasado, y sonríe. No ha sonreído de esa manera en un tiempo. Y Lewis lo nota, percibe la profunda mirada del otro sobre su persona.

Advierte una presión sobre su mano derecha, es él, es un agarre débil, temeroso; curioso busca las fluorescentes pupilas del otro, ¿qué puede haber en la mente de Lewis?, ¿se sentirá nostálgico igual que él?, pero cuando ve el cráneo de su amigo y la afligida expresión que carga se preocupa.

—Arthur —le provoca escalofríos, esa voz tan singular le gusta por más lúgubre que suene —, Arthur yo...

Observa las pupilas violáceas del fantasma, las conoce perfectamente y entonces sabe lo que pretende. No es necesario, no necesita decirle nada. Aceptará todo de él, por más doloroso que sea.

Porque es un enamorado sin remedio.

—Lo siento Arthur.

Las palabras de Lewis le llenan de cierta calidez y apenas puede contener las lágrimas; él también lo siente, si estuviera vivo quizás—

_Si estuviera_ _vivo_

Cubre su boca con su mano libre y sus lágrimas caen.

—¿Arthur? —el más alto le suelta e intenta acercarse, lo hace con miedo sin saber si debería o no sostenerle.

Coloca ambas manos sobre su boca para silenciar su llanto y se agacha, se dobla sobre su propio regazo y hace un ovillo de su cuerpo. Puede escuchar a Lewis llamarle pero no le presta atención, no puede, su mente está nublada con una realidad que le ha golpeado de repente.

Una realidad que es obvia pero que apenas ha comprendido lo que significa, y su corazón se oprime.

Lewis no volverá.

No está seguro cuántas veces ha visto a Arthur deshacerse de esa forma, quizás han sido muchas, tal vez pocas y por eso es que recuerda cada una de ellas. Nunca le hubo dicho nada en esas ocasiones, en lugar de hablarle se quedaba en silencio, atormentándose con cosas que probablemente pensaba que sólo él entendía.

Pero el blondo no podía estar más equivocado.

Ve al joven desbaratarse en una nube de incertidumbre y acerca sus manos a su rostro para ofrecerle lo único que puede darle.

Llamas magenta cubren su cráneo y mientras cambia su apariencia pone sus frías palmas sobre las manos de Arthur y toma su rostro para hacer que le mire. El más bajo se niega a mirarlo y cuando finalmente lo hace no le da tiempo para reaccionar.

El gimoteo del mecánico se detiene, sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder dar crédito a lo que sucede.

Ahí, en el sofá de aquella sala en esa mansión fantasma, besa a Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

Quizá cuando estaba vivo no le prestó la suficiente atención al muchacho y de un momento a otro una grieta empezó a alejarlos, pero como Arthur jamás dijo nada él tampoco lo hizo.

Y sabe que eso estuvo mal.

Conoce a Arthur, es obstinado y a menos de que lo presione, el joven se quedará en su burbuja.

Cada día Arthur se ahogaba y hundía más en el profundo mar de tristeza y desolación que era su mente, y cada día fingía que nada pasaba. ¿Cuán ciego pudo ser?, le dejó solo y permitió que sus pensamientos le estrangularan hasta que le fue difícil respirar.

Y también sabe que ahora está siendo cruel.

Recuerda la forma en que el mecánico le llamó entre sueños, con un cariño que jamás le hubo mostrado en vida, una devoción que es inevitable querer corresponder. ¿Cuántas veces ha soñado con él?, ¿en cuántos sueños le ha querido?, ¿en cuántos le ha rechazado?

Toca sus labios delgados, deberían estar húmedos por las lágrimas mas no puede percibirlo; agarra las manos ajenas y poco a poco le hace quitarlas de su rostro, las lleva abajo y las suelta para tomarle de las mejillas; tampoco puede sentir el calor del muchacho.

Sostiene al rubio con tanta delicadeza como puede, sus palmas están frías y teme lastimarlo con sus falanges... y ese gélido beso que debe saber a muerte.

Ha sido una caricia breve y casta que el rubio aún no puede creer, la punta de sus orejas enrojece y sus labios tiemblan ansiosos. Le produce cierto encanto el gesto del mecánico y siente una punzada debido a la culpa que le provoca todo esto.

—Lew-Lewis esto... —tartamudea, apenas puede formar palabras. Confundido alcanza sus brazos con esas manos que deberían estar cálidas pero que no tiene la fortuna de poder sentir.

Entorna los ojos, podría llorar —Es todo lo que puedo darte.

Arthur le mira consternado y no tiene el valor de decirle a qué se refiere con eso. El borde de los párpados del más bajo está inflamado y su esclerótica está roja; acaricia sus mejillas para limpiar los caminos salinos que han dejado sus lágrimas y roza la comisura de sus párpados con las puntas de sus falanges para quitar los restos de aquellas.

La mirada ámbar del mecánico le hace sentir remordimiento, no quisiera que las cosas terminaran así. No, ¿siquiera empezaron?

Ha muerto antes de que fuera posible.

Cree que si Arthur le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes las cosas habrían sucedido de otra manera pero no quiere que piense que es su culpa.

Porque, ¿a quién engaña?, a pesar del rencor lo que menos quiere es que Arthur sufra.

Baja la mirada y poco a poco suelta al más bajo, aleja sus descarnadas manos de su rostro y trata de levantarse sin embargo es detenido por el joven mecánico.

Arthur luce angustiado y tiene el impulso de besarle una segunda vez pero lo mitiga al jalar de él y sostenerlo en un abrazo; hunde el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y aprieta con fuerza el menudo cuerpo del rubio, lo estrecha con dolor, tristeza, desespero, como si tratara de tocar sus huesos, como si tratara de fundirse con él.

El chico le importa y no sólo porque es su amigo, sino porque lo quiere igual que como él lo hace.

Pero ya es tarde, demasiado tarde.

El rubio entremete los brazos entre ellos y coloca sus palmas contra su pecho para empujarlo; le es difícil hacerlo, lo nota en sus temblorosas manos. Le suelta y se aleja hasta donde Arthur le obliga, el muchacho permanece cabizbajo y antes de que puede llamarle alza la cabeza para mirarle.

La garganta le duele, la siente áspera y cree que no podrá decir algo. Quiere entender qué es lo que hace Lewis pero no tiene el valor de preguntar, frunce el ceño y percibe lágrimas en sus ojos otra vez.

Mentiría si dijera que esto no es lo que quiere, lo ha querido desde hace años pero ¿por qué ahora?, se pregunta mientras observa la negrura de la esclerótica del espectro y recuerda que ha caminado entre los vivos con el único fin de matarle; entonces, ¿qué es esto, lástima?, no quiere que sienta pena por él, no quiere que le bese si no se siente de la misma manera.

—Lewis tú... —su voz se quiebra, estruja el saco que viste el más alto y continúa —, ¿qué sientes por mí?

El fantasma se queda en silencio, baja la mirada y tras varios segundos vuelve a tomar su rostro, lo hace con parsimonia y cuidado. Se inclina y junta su frente con la suya —Lo siento Arthur —susurra con esa voz espectral que le estremece —, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes —un nudo se hace en su garganta y llora una vez más —, perdóname por darme cuenta demasiado tarde.

Interrumpe su llanto, ¿tarde? —¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —toma las muñecas del otro, Lewis desvía la mirada y aprieta su agarre para que le responda —, ¿Lewis?

—No sé cuánto tiempo me queda —dice aún sin mirarle.

Cuando sus orbes magenta se encuentran con los suyos ámbar entiende un poco: el odio, el rencor en las pupilas del más alto se ha desvanecido y con ello el propósito de su efímera existencia.

Los brazos de Lewis le rodean, pasan atrás de su espalda y se aferran a su delgado cuerpo, con pesar, con cariño, y susurra en su oído las únicas palabras que ha necesitado. Abrumado derrama lágrimas y corresponde el gesto de su compañero con premura, arruga la pulcra prenda oscura del mayor entre sus dedos y se hunde en el abrazo que le ofrece.

Se quedará con él todo el tiempo que pueda, así sean segundos, minutos u horas, con tal de calmar el persistente sentimiento en su humano corazón.

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Suspira y mira a ambos lados, no ha cambiado desde que estuvo ahí, sigue siendo un lote baldío al lado del camino. Baja la mirada y entre la grava y tierra ve algo brillar, se acerca y al tomarlo se da cuenta de que es un guardapelo de oro.

Él llevaba uno así.

Cierra los ojos y su respiración se corta, trata de calmarse, no quiere llorar. No debe, no ahí, no ahora.

Se levanta y lleva el collar a su pecho, lo sostiene con fuerza y piensa en él.

Sus últimos momentos los pasaron juntos, en silencio. Podrían haber hablado sobre lo que pasó después de su muerte o tal vez de los días en que estaba vivo pero en lugar de eso callaron y simplemente se quedaron abrazados, como si eso impidiera que la muerte los arrebatara.

Recuerda ese momento y la sensación del frío abrazo del otro regresa a él, pudieron pasar tan sólo algunos segundos, quizas varias horas, no estaba seguro, en esa mansión fantasma el tiempo no parecía avanzar, y aún así no le fue suficiente; todavía le figura demasiado corto. Y siempre lo hará.

—¿Aquí fue? —escucha a su lado.

Está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que da un pequeño brinco en su sitio al oír el inesperado comentario. Con miedo voltea a la derecha y al no ver nada a su misma altura baja la vista para encontrarse con su compañero cánido sentado a un par de pasos a su lado.

Una vez se relaja responde de manera afirmativa con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estaba él? —pregunta de nuevo, el can no le mira, parece ver algo a la distancia.

—Estaba... bien —supone, ¿qué clase de respuesta espera?

Mystery no dice más pero ve una sutil sonrisa en su hocico.

El perro sabe más de lo que aparenta y aunque ha querido reclamarle por haberse quedado callado respecto a la muerte de Lewis, ha decidido no hacer un escándalo de ello, Mystery lo hace por Vivi y respetará eso.

—Mystery —le llama mientras observa el relicario que sostiene en su mano, no se molesta en asegurarse de que el animal le presta atención —, ¿hay vida después de la muerte? —, sabe que le escuchará de todos modos.

El can parpadea un par de veces y ve al muchacho a través de los cristales de sus gafas, un nudo se forma en su garganta, comprende qué quiere el rubio y no sabe si debe contestar eso.

—No lo sé —miente —, sólo soy un perro, Arthur —bromea y sabe que el chico lo advierte.

Hay una ligera risa en él y se siente más relajado. El ánimo del mecánico ha mejorado los últimos meses y pese a que hubo imaginado la razón de ello ha querido cerciorarse de eso: finalmente se ha liberado del peso en su corazón.

Por eso decide ser un tanto generoso con él.

—Tal vez si eres lo suficientemente persistente... puedas encontrarlo.

Teme qué pueda hacer el chico con esa información pero decide confiar en él.

Arthur le mira confundido y cuando sus ojos se encuentran el joven sonríe otra vez y corresponde su sonrisa.

—Vamos, está haciendo frío —el pequeño can se levanta y da media vuelta para regresar a la van.

Lo sigue con la mirada y regresa la vista al lugar donde estuvo aquella mansión, hay una punzada en su pecho; observa el oscuro manto de esa noche y cierra su mano con firmeza sobre el guardapelo, confía en que Mystery tenga razón.

Así que esperará, lo hará por su persistente corazón, hasta que llegue el momento para poder decirle todas las cosas que no pudo.

**.**


End file.
